You aren't the last one around
by kawaii-tenshi430
Summary: What happens when Sakura's 2nd childhood friend named Kimi comes back ? Does Kimi recognize someone in the village? What happens! Couples mainly [sasusaku]- cant spoil the other couple .hehe enjoy [ch 4 up]
1. Reunited Once Again

**You aren't the last one..around**

* * *

**_SAKURA NO YUME  
  
The sky was dark, she could see 2 pairs of sharigan eyes staring at her.Who is it ? Sasuke..moshikashite...ITACHI?! she thought.   
  
The sky started to turn back to blue...  
  
"hahaha.." little child laughers surrounded her, one was her, and one was her other childhood friend, Kimi. Uchiha Kimi...who had the same eyes as Sasuke.  
  
Sakura pedals blew infront of her eyes and Sasuke and Kimi were standing by eachother and getting farther away from Sakura.  
  
"No!!Kimi..Sasuke.-kun.. don't leave me.!!"  
  
"NOOO!!"  
  
end of SAKURA NO YUME  
  
_**Sakura woke up sweating, she sat up and hugged her knees. _what was that dream..sasuke kun was..leaving me with kimi...Kimi-chan...where.. are you?_  
Sakura turned around to face the clock, it was only 5 am. She got out of bed and got something under her bed, it was a box. She opened the box and there   
were pictures of Ino and her. Also, Kimi,Ino and Sakura. All together. She looked at the pictures for a while and tears ran down from her you be..Kimi...  
After a while, she went to take a shower when she was finished she looked in her closet and picked out a short white skirt and a pink sleeveless shirt. She went downstairs and ate breakfast, when it was 6am she started to walk around in the village. There was no missions today, since Kakashi-sensei is calling it a day-off.  
She kept her head down thinking about Kimi, without knowing where she was going she hit into someone unexpected.  
  
Sasuke.  
  
"gomen..i wasn't looking where i was going..excuse me" said Sakura in a low tone who was still keeping her head down.  
  
_What's wrong with her.._ thought Sasuke.  
  
"Sakura..are you okay?"   
  
Sakura looked up and was surprised. "ah..gomen sasuke-kun...i wasn't looking.."  
  
"are you okay??"  
  
"huh? oh ..ya.. ya.. i'm fine.."  
  
_.something IS wrong with her.._ Sasuke looked at her not knowing what he should say.  
  
"I'm going to go now .. Sasuke-kun..jya ne.." said Sakura as she brushed her shoulder against Sasuke's.  
  
Sasuke turned around and thought _She isn't herself today..._  
  
Sakura looked up and thought _Whoa..how did i ended up by the ramen ..place?  
_  
She was hungry, really hungry. It was lunch time anyways, so she went inside to have a bowl of ramen.  
  
She took a seat by the front and ordered a bowl of ramen. She looked to her left, and there was a girl with   
  
white and pink frizzy dress who was wearing dark blue capris under. She also wore a dark blue hoody that had a zipper infront   
  
revealing a white sleeveless shirt.  
  
_She probably thinks i'm weird, looking at her intensely._ thought Sakura as she looked at her ramen.  
  
Just then, when the girl beside her was about to leave, Sakura heard something drop. She turned around and saw a bracelet.  
  
A familiar bracelet, where have she seen this bracelet?.  
  
She picked it up and said "Ano..You dropped this"  
  
The girl turned around and said "Aa.Thank you"  
  
When the girl was about to take the braclet, a locket that was on it opened revealing a picture.  
  
A picture with a blonde girl who had blue eyes, a girl who had pink sakura like hair and green eyes and a girl who looked like the girl but much younger and a bit different.  
  
IT was Ino and Sakura in the picture. She looked up at the girl and said "Uchiha...Kimi?"  
  
The girl looked up at her revealing her face, she looked surprise. "..Moshikashite...Haruno..Sakura..."  
  
They both nodded and their faces were shocked. Kimi took the braclet and shoved it in her pocket, Sakura threw her arms around her and said  
  
"where have you been these...8 years?!"  
  
Kimi's face lowered and said "..training.."  
  
"but you never...came back" cried sakura as she pulled away.  
  
"I couldn't...my.."sensei"..didn't let me." said Kimi with a hurt face.  
  
"Kimi... I won't make you ..talk about it if you don't want to.." said sakura with a smile.  
  
Kimi smiled back.  
  
"Where are you off to now?"  
  
"The hokage's office."  
  
"I'll go with you"  
  
They both linked arms and started walking.

* * *

As they were walking they heard girls screaming from the Onsen. They looked in curiousity and heard women screaming "**ECHIII!! ERO!!** "  
  
The two girls teardropped and continued walking until....  
  
a man with white hair and a weird forehead protector walked out of the onsen.  
  
"Jiraiya..." said Sakura.  
  
Jiraiya turned around and saw Kimi and Sakura.  
  
"Who is it, Sakura?" said Kimi.  
  
"..one of the sannins..but he is also .. a pervert..ikkuwaiyo.." said Sakura as she continued walking.  
  
Kimi turned around and faced Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at her pervertly (like he always does to other girls) and Kimi just teardropped.  
  
"OI!! Sakura!..." yelled Jiraiya.  
  
Sakura stiffened at the yell of his voice and grabbed Kimi by the arm and started running.  
  
"**OII! MATTE OJO-CHAN!** 3" cried Jiraiya.  
  
After 16 minutes of running, Sakura and Kimi stopped and panted heavily.  
  
"I think we lost him..." Sakura panted heavily and sighed.  
  
"I don't think so..why did you run from me Sakura..I'm hurt" said Jiraiya.  
  
"EH?!" yelled sakura  
  
"I just wanted to know who's this girl with you." said Jiraiya as he pointed to Kimi.  
  
"She's...."  
  
"Uchiha Kimi." said Kimi.  
  
"What? I thought.that.." Jiraiya looked at Kimi, surprised.  
  
"uchiha clan was dead...almost..everyone was dead.. 3 people lived. Me, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi.." said Kimi as she clenched her first.  
  
An eagle soared through the sky meaning Hokage wants all the shinboi's in Konoha to gather together to announce something.  
  
Something important. 


	2. Announcement!

**You're not the only one around::::Chapter 2- Announcement**

* * *

Sakura, Jiraiya and Kimi went to the academy and met up with all the other ninjas.  
  
Tsunade got up to a high point where everyone could see her and said  
  
"Minnasama...We all know that there is only one survivor from the Uchiha clan, and that is Sasuke. But.. a shinobi, came this morning and we found out she was a  
  
Uchiha as well. Everyone be careful, we never know when..the killer might strike again or ..when ..orochimaru might come for the two uchiha's in konoha. Now then.   
  
Dismissed!"   
  
All of the ninja's disappeared, leaving all the genins, their teachers and some chounins.  
  
"**WIDE FOREHEAD SAKRA!"** cried Ino as she ran to Sakura.  
  
"Ino..buta.." said Sakura.  
  
"Who's the other Uchiha?"  
  
"Watashi yo.. Ino-chan." said Kimi as she returned a smile to Ino.  
  
Ino's face saddened and she went towards Kimi. She hugged her and said "**WHERE WERE YOU**?!"  
  
Kimi returned the hug and said "Right now..I'm not in the situation to talk about it.. gomen ..Ino.."  
  
"Well its good that your back..Kimi.." said Ino as she pulled away. All 3 of the girls smiled at eachother until Sasuke appeared.  
  
"..Sasuke-kun!" cried Ino and Sakura in unison.  
  
Kimi turned around and met face to face with Sasuke.  
  
"..Sasuke..ni..san.."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened and said "Kimi.."  
  
Sakura and Ino looked at them confused.  
  
Sasuke softened and had a angry look on his face. He quickly grabbed Kimi by the wrist and dragged her to somewhere.  
  
"Sasuke.kun? What are you doing with Kimi" yelled Ino.  
  
"none of your business.. go away don't follow me.." yelled Sasuke  
  
Both Sakura and Ino watched Sasuke as he dragged Kimi with him.  
  
"Itai..yo .. Sasuke...! hanasei!!" cried Kimi  
  
Sasuke pushed Kimi against a tree and punched the tree, causing her to flinch.  
  
"Where were you..when that happened.."  
  
"I was..with a friend in another village..when I came back..everyone was gone..Until.."  
  
Sasuke looked at her "Until what?! tell me"  
  
Unaware of 2 pairs of eyes watching them, they continued talking.  
  
"..Itachi-ni.san..took me away from the village and trained me.."  
  
"**ITACHI**?!"  
  
Sasuke got ferious and said "**WHY THE HELL DID YOU FOLLOW HIM..HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!**?"  
  
"I didn't know..he killed everyone..I didn't have a chance to know what happened..and he started training me ..for 8 years.."  
  
"**I CAN'T TRUST HIM..HE** must have did something to you."  
  
"noo.. he didn't..he just trained me.."  
  
"until 3 months ago, i ran away from him after finding out that he killed everyone..I tried to find..you.. but I was by the country of water.. and..many things happened"  
  
Sasuke lowered himself on the ground and sat against the tree, so did Kimi.  
  
"He should be after you then.."  
  
"He probably is.." Kimi hugged her knees and said "I always..thought he was..a nice person..why..did it have to happen like this...sasuke..?"  
  
"saa..ne.."  
  
Kimi got up and so did Sasuke.  
  
Tears were streaming down Kimi's cheeks, she clenched her fist and said "zettai yurusenai..."  
  
"ne..sasuke.ni san.."  
  
"cut out with the "ni san."  
  
"deh.. Sasuke-kun.. I have always been lonely, and i'm sure you were too.. is it possible that you can give me, your little cousin, a hug. I hadn't been hugged by an Uchiha for a long time..I missed..the warmth ..of it."  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything, silence was in the air.  
  
Kimi broke it, "I miss..all of them..ogasan...otosan mou..tomodachi..kara.ne"  
  
Sasuke brang himself towards Kimi and hugged her.  
  
"arigato..." said Kimi softly as she returned the hug  
  
"i missed it too" said Sasuke.

* * *

The 2 pairs of eyes that were watching them were Ino and Sakura's.  
  
Ino turned to Sakura and said "Ni-san..deh.."  
  
"Cousin..ka?"  
  
"I can see that Sasuke-kun..wasn't like how he is before.." said Ino  
  
"sou..ne.. many things happened.."  
  
"I wonder if ...Kimi-chan..can turn Sasuke to a caring guy." thought Ino  
  
"Me too..."  
  
The girls left the two cousins alone and headed back to the village.  
  
"Arigato...Sasuke-kun..I really missed it.." said Kimi as she pulled away.  
  
Sasuke put his hand on Kimi's head and said "Silly..It's okay. I'm always here". Sasuke smiled and so did Kimi.  
  
"Sakura-chan said that they never saw..you smile from the bottom of your heart.."  
  
Sasuke put his hand back to his side and said "I'm too scared...I don't want to let out any feelings for anyone...I don't want to get hurt or get other hurt..."  
  
"Sasuke..I don't understand...the way your rejecting them with a cold attitude..is already hurting them..can't you just try to be..more open..?"  
  
"I can't.."  
  
"yes you can..treat them like how you treat me."  
  
Sasuke let out a smirk, Kimi disappeared infront of him and tickled him from behind.  
  
Sasuke started laughing and Kimi stopped.  
  
"see..Sasuke-kun..looks way better when he smiles"   
  
Sasuke smiled, this time from the bottom of his heart.   
  
"Deh..Where are you off to squirt? where are you living?"  
  
"actuallllly..I was thinking of living with Sasuke-ni...san 3"   
  
"EH?!"  
  
"I can't? ="  
  
"..etto..sigh yes..you can"  
  
"YATTA! ..Sasuke-kun wa DAISUKI! my best cousin!" yelled Kimi as she sprang her arms around her cousin.  
  
They made their way home, and Sasuke took out the futon bed and laid it beside his bed.  
  
When everything was settled, it was night time.  
  
Kimi went onto the futon bed and tucked herself in.  
  
"Oyasumi..Sasuke..ni-san"  
  
Sasuke went onto his bed and tucked himself in too. "Aa.."  
  
"arigato..iro iro..Sasuke-ni san.." mumbled Kimi in her sleep. 


	3. Warm smile

**hehe no this is not related to my other story. i just like to use the name kimi .. hehe here's the next chapter.**

* * *

. Kimi woke up and brushed her teeth. As she went downstairs she saw Sasuke sitting on a chair and talking on the phone. "No..i'm not going to go out with you. you're annoying Sakura..just leave me alone!!" Kimi pranced onto the floor and ran to the phone, she caught the phone and mumbled. "SAKURA?" "eh?.." Kimi heard sniffles and she hit Sasuke "SASUKE - ni chan!! **LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA?!!**?" "oi..." said Sasuke Kimi went back to Sakura and said "Meet us at the park at 7 ! I'll be there don't worry!!" "okay.." said Sakura in a weak voice. "see you byebye sakura-chan!" With that, KImi hung up. Sasuke looked at her and his eyes twitched. "What did you do.." "Don't always reject her geez..ni-chan.." Sasuke looked mad, Kimi knew it was trouble. She ran upstairs and said "Gomen Ni-chan ..but just spare me this time" Sasuke sighed and sat at the table and continued eating his breakfast. When it was around 6:00pm, Kimi got dressed up and ready. "Ni..channnnn" Sasuke turned his attention to Kimi "What" he said in a cold voice. "Get ready" "..for what" "you're suppose to meet Sakura at the park remember!! LETS go!" yelled Kimi as she grabbed onto her cousin's wrist "i'm not going.!" yelled Sasuke as he jerked his wrist away from Kimi. "sasuke...you're going!" "IM NOT!" "Why do you have to be so cold to others...you're not the sasuke-ni-chan i used to know anymore.." "..." "WHAT HAPPENED to the Sasuke-ni-chan i knew before.." Tears began to drop from Kimi's face as Sasuke remembered the old times.. FLASHBACK Two children were playing happily, one was Kimi and the other one was Sasuke.Kimi tripped over a rock making her knee bleed. "Ittaii yo ... Sasuke-ni-chan!" cried Kimi as she clutched her knee that was bleeding. "! kImi-chan!!" cried Sasuke as he ran towards his cousin "daijobu?" said Sasuke "itaaiaiii" cried Kimi. Sasuke got up, "your leaving me Sasuke-ni chan?!" cried Kimi Sasuke scooped Kimi up and ran towards the village. "Let's clean up your leg kimi-chan" smiled Sasuke. Kimi wiped her tears and lay her head on her cousin's chest. end of flashback "..those..were..stuff weaklings would do" said Sasuke. Kimi's eyes widened. "...have you forgot...everything that happened?!" "HAVE YOU FORGOT THE DEATH OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!?"

Kimi's eyes widened once more, she dropped her head and said "i wasn't ..able to come and see them the last time..instead..i had to follow ..and be trained by..the one who killed everyone.." Sasuke's eyes had guilt in them. "..you're always saying that you don't understand" mumbled Kimi "but i do...... and you..never...will..understandd..how it feels..to ..not see them the last time..and.. be trained..by itachi.ni.san.. who always had that smile...but turned out to betray the whole clan. BOTH of you have forgot how you were in the past...I HATE YOU BOTH! I WANT ...MY .. MY OLD sasuke-ni san....now.. not a cold hearted bastard." Kimi ran out of the house and started running. " KIMI!" yelled Sasuke. He followed her.Kimi gained up her speed and sad down under a cherry blossom tree, still crying. "Well..well...look who we have here..." said a voice. Kimi turned around. "Sashiburi...Kimi-chan" Kimi's eyes widened. "ne..j-i" Neji noticed she was crying, "Whats wrong?" said Neji as he walked towards her. Kimi stood up, one arm against the tree, she ran towards Neji and cried on his chest. Her arms around Neji, and Neji rested his arms on her waist. "What's wrong..." "none..of them are .. coming back.. sasuke-ni-chan.. isn't himself anymore.." "What did uchiha do.." "he didn't do anything ..he just changed.. i don't want to talk about it ..neji.." After a while, when Kimi's tears stopped. Neji broke the silence and said "remember..we made a promise..here..when we were little." Kimi's head turned up and remebered.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_** Under the cherry blossom trees, two young children, kimi and neji were talking. "neji-kun... I'm going out of the village to train! I won't be coming back in a whlie" cried chibi kimi as she rubbed her eyes. Neji's eyes softened as he pulled her into embrace. "it's okay..I'll wait for you.. you be careful...kimi" "atakai... your so warm..neji" Neji blushed. "ne.. i'll make a promise...with you neji when i come back I will definetly come and see you first and i will have to become your bride!" "EH?! .. but but but but" complained Neji as his face blushed. "what...don't you like..Kimi?!" Neji sighed and said " I like you..butt" "then good!" said Kimi as she pulled away from the embrace and leaned her face closer to neji. Trying to kiss him. "OI KIMI!! you're going to be late" cried her mother. both of the children blushed, so kimi gave neji a quick peck and left.**_

_** END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kimi blushed at the flashback. "you broke your first promise.." said Neji. "i.." "you never came back for 8 years and..when you came back you never came and see me.." "that's because..there were too many things happening .. i just came back a few days ago.. i wanted everything to settle in first." "you still broke the promise" interrupted Neji. "i'm sorry." "but about the 2nd promise..." Kimi blushed madly. "i'll have to think about it .. since you broke the first one.." smirked Neji ".." Kimi didn't say anything. "..heh.. don't you like Kimi" said Kimi as she imitated her past. She giggled. "ha..I do" said Neji. Kimi blushed again. Neji pulled her closer and leaned his face closer to hers.

**"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER**!" yelled Sasuke. "Why ..do we always get interrupted" said Neji. "What do you want Uchiha" said Neji Kimi turned her gaze off of Sasuke as Neji's hands dropped back down to his sides. "what do you think you were trying to do with my cousin" said Sasuke. "its none of your business" said Kimi quietly. "Oi..Kimi..your going home ..now" "Yadda.." said Kimi as she faced Sasuke. "I don't want to go home with a cold-hearted bastard like you.. "kimi.." "i would go home with ..the old sasuke-kun who use to smile ..to everybody warmly..but not you" "you wouldn't understand. how the hell would you understand..seeing everybody die infront of your eyes and not doing anything..because you didn't have power to save them" Kimi got mad, she charged at Sasuke and said "I DO UNDERSTAND!!!" Sasuke looked at her eyes, they were .filled with hatred..her eyes reminded him of Itachi's. THOSE EYES?!? how!? what!? Kimi threw two kunais and made Sasuke pinned to the tree, he couldnt get out. he was trapped and dead for. suddenly, a pink haired ninja who had a kunai appeared infront of Sasuke that made Kimi stop. "Sakura.." said Sasuke. "Sakura...get out .of the way" blood dropped down from the kunai, the kunai started cutting Kimi's hand a bit. "yadda.. you can't hurt Sasuke-kun ..kimi" Kimi's eyes, still filled with anger glared at her.

"**HE'S NOT THE SASUKE KUN EVERYBODY USE TO KNOW. DONT YOU UNDERSTAND!?"**

"I don't care!! I still..care about him with all my heart"

"sakura..get out of the way"

"NO!" Kimi digged her hand more into the kunai, Sakura , Sasuke and Neji's eyes widened. "KIMI..stop it!" said Neji "Kimi..don't make me.." "no sakura.. don't make ME!" Kimi's sharigan faded and Suddenly, Kimi felt a sharp pain and she collapsed. "kimi!! kimi!!" she heard people calling. When she opened her eyes she was in Neji's arms, Sasuke and Sakura stood around her. She turned her gaze away from Sasuke and tried getting up. Sasuke bent down and tried helping her, Kimi slapped his hand away from her. "don't touch me" she said. Sasuke and Sakura felt hurt. Kimi let out a smirk to see Sasuke's hurt face. "now you know how it feels to be rejected huh. Sasuke" "Kimi.stop it ..its not you..to be like that" Kimi's eyes softened and said "its not my fault.." She got up with Neji's help. "Kimi stop it.. Sasuke-kun is your cousin afterall.." "He isnt my cousin ..if he's cold..the sasuke-ni-chan i use to know was happy and warm...always had a warm smile..." She said as she dropped her head. Kimi started walking and said "Neji..Sakura..I'm going to go ..now..bye" Sasuke got up and grabbed her wrist. "You aren't going anywhere..Kimi-chan.." Kimi's eyes widened. "I hadn't heard that in a long time" Sasuke patted her head and said "Lets .go home" Kimi turned around and saw the warm smile on Kimi's face. She smiled and said "okaeri ..ni-san" "Ja..lets go" "hey! wait! .. i still had something unfinished with Neji..and you too..with Sakura." Sasuke released his grip and turned his gaze to Sakura, to see her blushing. "I'll go home by myself ni -san" "Ikkuwaiyo! neji!" said Kimi as she left with Neji to somewhere else. Sasuke walked towards Sakura and said "sakura.."

* * *

**OOO cliff hanger!! ' not really but owell hee u want to read more .. please REVIEW me first =D..hehe Kimi: NIII CHAN!! Sasuke:what.. Kimi:your cold again! wahhhh! Sasuke: i mean. what is it kimi chan kimi: hehe DAISUKI! Sasuke: - - ''**


	4. At last i can be with you again

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO . BUT I DO own Kimi ..hehehehe .. damn i wish i owned naruto.. XD BUT I DONT ! TT

OMG .. its been SOOO LONG SINCE I've typed a fanfic! XD .. or continue any of time .. sry for the delay. ppl .. i got VERY lazy lol

THANks sakura for helping me choose er ... a main thing ? for this chapter XD hehe.. LUV U !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At last.. I can be with you again...**

"sakura..." said Sasuke as he moved closer to Sakura. Sakura looked up and Sasuke ran to her and hugged her.

"sasuke-kun?" said Sakura with a mumbled voice from the crying.

"gomen..sakura.." Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura, which made her shiver.

"i'm sorry for all the things i've done to you Sakura.....I just.."

"I understand..." said Sakura as she backed away from the hug slowly.

"Sakura.."

"You must have thought i was so annoying ... thats what you always said to me .." Sakura said with a laugh, her voice slowly started turned into mumbles of words.

"yet..i still.. i still .. love you.."

"sakura...."

Sakura wiped her tears, and turned around, her back facing Sasuke.

"Ha.. I guess i'll be going . Kimi was stupid.. to leave us ... rejections..."

"wait..Sakura." sakura wouldn't listen...she kept on walking with tears running down her face.

"tch" (the usual sound that sasuke makes when he gets pissed XP)

Sasuke ran and grabbed Sakura from behind , his face smuggled in her hair, by her shoulder.

"silly...i love you.. don't run away"

Sakura bursted more tears, her hands covering her face.

Sasuke turned her around slowly, held her hands and said "don't cry" while wiping her cheek with his fingers.

Their eyes met slowly, inch by inch their faces were getting closer and they kissed.

(ON THE OTHER SIDE) A/N: sorry i like doing this to ppl !! XP but Kimi neji needs their TURN XP

As kimi and neji sped through the branches, kimi slipped.

"WOAHH!!"

"KIMI!"

Neji sprang to her and caught her (bride style).

Kimi turned crimson red as Neji carried her under a cherry blossom tree.

He put her down and sat beside her.

Neji slowly put his hand ontop of hers, which made Kimi jolted.

"neji.."

Neji put a finger to kimi's lips and said "ssh..i want to finish off what we were doing first."

Neji inched his face clsoer to Kimi's and they passionately kissed.

As they broke the kiss, Kimi was resting her head on Neji's shoulder.

"Well .. I guess there's one more thing to do.." said Neji.

"Hm?"

"haha...h-i-m-i-t-s-u"

'to marry you' thought Neji happily...

"finally .we can be together" said Kimi.

SORRY! ITS A SHORT CH I noe.. but i wanan go watch pot! prince of tennis hehe.. enjoy!


End file.
